1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a screw locking apparatus, and more particularly, to a screw locking control system and an operating method thereof which guide a user in a screw locking operation by lighting signals and determine the results of each screw locking operation by means of detecting the voltage difference of the electric screw driver, enhancing the quality of each screw locking operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, screw locking apparatus is extensively applied to industrial production. Screw locking operation is a repeated and tedious work such that errors occur easily due to the carelessness of user and it results in the decreasing of the yield rate. To deal with the aforementioned problem, various screw counters and screw locking error detectors are provided in the market to decrease the occurrence of insufficient or incomplete screw locking problems. However, conventional screw locking apparatuses are usually equipped with its exclusive electric screw drivers. If single product requires using different types of screws such that the corresponding electric screw drivers are needed in the screw locking operation, it is inevitable to use more screw locking apparatuses to cope with the aforesaid situation, thus soaring the total equipment cost of the screw locking apparatuses.
Besides, the operating modes of the conventional screw locking apparatus still depend on user's personal preference. The problem of insufficient screw locking can not be effectively avoided.